cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Braveheart
|minions = |enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Future Butch, Butch|likes = Being played with, Gaspard, children, his friends, other toys, music, hugs, leaving the house, freedom, the basement|dislikes = Being separated from his owner, imprisonment, discrimination, mind-control, the attic|powers = |weapons = |fate = Moves out of the attic and into the basement, where he can be closer to Matthew and the gang|possessions = Brain Antenna}}'''Braveheart '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a stuffed lion originating from the Care Bear franchise. As Matthew's favorite childhood toy, he is the leader of the toys. Under the power of the Brain Antenna, Braveheart came to life and became determined to stay with Matthew forever. Background Braveheart was given to Matthew by Robert and Giselle Wooten after he was born along with Grumpy and the others. Matthew enjoyed playing with Braveheart and the other Care Bear Stuffed Animals as a child. After Robert and Giselle's death, Matthew and Charles moved to a house close to the woods for 13 years until they moved into a mansion after Wolfgang's death. During his times in the mansion, Matthew knew that as he grow older, he won't play with Braveheart and the others anymore. Matthew made a device called the Brain Antenna which can give any inanimate object, high intelligence, ability to move and more. The Brain Antenna successfully worked on Braveheart and all of Matthew's toys. With Brain Antenna on all of Matthew's toys, they close to Matthew and the gang. But he had to keep the Brain Antenna and his toys a secret so no one would expose the invention and the toys. Every day when Matthew would go to school, he would lock the doors and windows so that Braveheart or any of the toys wouldn't escape. Unfortunately, Braveheart was able to escape and he was spotted by the school bully, Butch who knew that Matthew's stuffed animal as he ran back to his house. With the science fair being two days away, Butch knew that this could be a perfect opportunity to win the science fair, the $25,000,000 and obtain ultimate popularity. The next day, at school, Butch revealed to Matthew that he saw Braveheart outside of school yesterday. He forced Matthew to show how he got the brain antenna to work and in return, he won't tell the school. After school, Butch bought an action figure from his house for Matthew to test the brain antenna on it. The experiment lead to disaster when the Brain Antenna gained a large amount of electricity which caused the action figure to become oversensitive and destroys whatever it sees. Matthew convinces Butch not to tell anyone about the invention until he gets more information on what happened the Brain Antenna. Butch's obsession for winning, obtaining popularity, and getting the money got the best of him, so he told his minions about the invention. The next day when Matthew would go to the store with the others, Butch and the gang snuck into the mansion. Braveheart and the others saw Butch and his gang approaching the lab, so they escaped the house to prevent being seen. Unfortunately, Butch and the gang stole the blueprints for the Brain Antenna and they made some modifications to the invention. Instead of trying it on toys, they tried it on electronics and the experiment lead to chaos when the electronics' electricity was combined with the Brain Antenna's electricity. The electronics became monsters who were hungry for fresh energy drained out of humans. Matthew was able to locate Braveheart and the other toys at the toy store and rescue them. He discovered that Butch stole his blueprints for the Brain Antenna and that he created electronic monsters. With the help from the gang, Matthew successfully defeated the electronic monsters by tipping a water tower onto them which shorted them out. Butch and his gang were arrested for causing the monstrosity and to prevent any of this from happening again, Matthew placed Braveheart and the others in the attic and deactivated the Brain Antenna. He used his Memory Eraser to erase the memories of the victims who encountered the electronic monsters and Matthew's toys. Personality Braveheart is based off the Braveheart character from the Care Bear series. For starters, Braveheart is incredibly excitable, energetic, and always ready for adventure. Even before he had the Brain Antenna, Braveheart was loyal companion to Matthew when he was a toddler. With the Brain Antenna in his power, Braveheart can stir up fits of uncontrollable mischief which is due to his strong curiosity about the outside world. While being courageous and daring, Braveheart is secretly anxious about Matthew growing up and when he becomes an adult, he's afraid that he won't be by Matthew's side in the future. At the end of the episode, Braveheart lets go out of his anxiety and learns that he'll be there for Matthew, even when he's an adult. Braveheart poses as a caring and diligent leader for the other toys. He does everything he can to protect them from danger. He can occasionally tolerate the other toys' negative behavior (mainly Grumpy's) Physical Appearance Braveheart is a stuffed lion from the Care Bear franchise. He's small and has a large red mane with an orange color. He has a white muzzle and underbelly with a large red heart on it. Appearances The Black Lion Braveheart is seen in the first movie as an ordinary toy since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. After Wolfgang's death, Braveheart was taken to the Woodland Castle along with Grumpy and the others. Toy Tale Right after Matthew and Charles leaves the castle for the beach, Adam and the others spend the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart and the toys were making an attempt to break open the attic door. They then used a cinderblock and thew on the attic door which caused it to fall and break. Braveheart jumped out to see if it was clear. He went into the movie room where Adam and his brothers were and accidentally scared them by revealing himself to them. They were calmed after Braveheart reveals himself as one of Matthew's toys. He wondered where Matthew was and Adam told him that he was at the beach. Braveheart and the others made an attempt to leave the house and find Matthew. Adam quickly stopped the toys to tell them that Matthew's archenemy, Professor Jack Cat might kidnap them. He told the toys about Jack Cat's backstory which surprised that Matthew has an archenemy. While the gang left the living room to fix the attic door and ladder, Braveheart and the gang were looking a picture of Matthew graduating from middle school. He was afraid that he wouldn't be close to Matthew as he was before. Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped Braveheart and the others toys and silently left the house. Adam quickly called Matthew and Charles to let them know that Jack Cat's minions kidnapped Braveheart and the others. Matthew and Charles quickly took the first plane back to Columbia. Matthew revealed to the gang that Braveheart and the other toys were probably reactivated by the lightning from the lightning storm that happened two weeks ago. The gang quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair where they found Braveheart and the other strapped to a machine of Jack Cat's. Before the gang could unstrap them from the machine, Jack Cat turned the machine on and it was revealed to a mind control device. Braveheart and the other toys became mindless zombies were became antagonistic towards the Wooten Gang. The mind-control machine was shown to be too powerful and Matthew knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all the good times with his toys. The loving memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control to short circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and Matthew was reunited with Braveheart and the other toys. He made a vow to always be by his friends' side always, much to Braveheart's surprise and joy. Matthew decided to move Braveheart and the others to the basement where they would be closer to the gang. Once they moved to the basement, Braveheart and the other toys were shown to happy in their new room. The Black Lion 2 In the beginning of the film, Braveheart is seen with the other toys when Matthew was getting ready for the school. Braveheart wasn't seen again until Matthew returned home watching the game with Adam and the others. He didn't go with the gang when Matthew needed help defeating Wolfsbane. Although, he was seen dancing with the gang when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. Return to the Present Braveheart stowaways in the time machine since he wants to help Matthew and Future Matthew defeat Future Butch and save the future. Once the gang leaves the time machine, it takes Braveheart awhile to find the gang. After the gang was thrown down the trash chute, Braveheart falls down the trash chute when he tries to look through a window for the gang. He helps the gang revive Future Matthew and defeat Future Butch. Before going home, Braveheart was managed to meet his future-self and he learned that he made a great family toy to Future Matthew's children. He safely returns home with his friends. Draw It Braveheart is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. Animal Planet Braveheart is seen at the beginning of the movie, when the gang returns from Animal Town and he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Video Game Life Braveheart is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. The Karate Boy Braveheart is seen at Matthew's karate competition and he isn't seen again until Matthew defeats Master Doom and saves China. He is last seen enjoying the fire dance and he cheers for them after the show once it ends. The North Wooten Braveheart is seen at the beginning, when Matthew returns home with Classified, Corporal, Short Fuse, and Eva to make an antidote and he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony after Professor Whiskers' death. The Fox and the Pooch Braveheart is seen in different scenes of the film along with the other toys who make other minor appearances. The Black Lion Braveheart mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Care Bears Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Transformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Protagonists Category:Time travelers Category:Jungle animals